


Just Hold Me

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hey, look! Another installment to the series!The challenge words were 'hero, say and freeze'.Hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm writing it!Kudos and comments are always appreciated!♡Come say hi!





	Just Hold Me

* * *

Derek lay down and wrapped his arm gently around Stiles, pushing down the hurt that rose at the other man tensing at his touch. He intertwined their fingers and pressed a soft kiss to the pale shoulder.

“It'll be okay,” he whispered, pulling the blankets over them.

“Don't say stuff like that. There's nothing about this situation where you could come out the hero, Derek.”

Derek let out a deep sigh. “I can at least hold you. You're freezing.”

It took a long moment, but Stiles finally relaxed and pressed his back against him, holding their hands to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look! Another installment to the series!
> 
> The challenge words were 'hero, say and freeze'.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm writing it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
